Revenge of Velma
by catsare1
Summary: at first tracys life is okay until she finds out that corny collins has been shot! now she and her friends are hosts for the corny collins show. meanwhile velma has escaped from jail and inow wants her revenge on tracy and her friends. plz read and review
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hairspray but i love the movies and the musical so much. this story is about tracy and her friends and what happens to them after the pageant. this is also about Velma's revenge and what she does to get tracy and her friends back for ruining her career and sending her to jail. Please read and review and i hope you enjoy!

REVENGE OF VELMA

Chapter One

"Come on Trace. we're going to be late," said Penny.

"I'm coming Penny," said tracy. she followed Penny out of her house and onto the sidewalk.

"Do you think Ms. Wimzey will give me detention because of my hair again?" Tracy asked.

"No but that has happened a lot," said Penny.

"I know. what is so wrong with having your hair high? I love it," said Tracy.

"I know you do, Trace. But you and i both know that Ms. Wimzey hates it," said Penny.

"which is what i don't get," said tracy shaking her head.

"Honk! Honk!" said a car horn behind them. The girls turned around to see the infamous, most popular boy in school and Tracy's lovable, caring boyfriend, Link Larkin in his blue cadillac next to them. Link got out of his car followed by his best friend, Seaweed Stubbs.

"Excuse me ladies," Link said all smooth like with a hint of teasing in his voice. "We're looking for two amazing women named Tracy Turnblad."

"And Penny Pingleton," said seaweed smiling at Penny who blushed and giggled.

"well I'm sorry to burst your bubbles gentlemen but we have no idea who you are talking about," said tracy. she walked over to Link and stood in front of him.

"Are you sure you're not my beloved Tracy Turnblad?" Link asked.

"I'm sure I'm not her," said tracy.

"well, Link, we tried. Come on lets go ask those blondes we saw down the street and ask them if they want a ride," said Seaweed.

"Okay," said Link. The boys turned around and started heading back to the car. Tracy and Penny looked at each other and then at link and Seaweed who had stopped walking and then turned back around. then all four teenagers bursted into a fit of laughter.

When they all calmed down both couples kissed. "I was hoping you would turn around Link," said tracy.

Link laughed and tucked a piece of Tracy's hair behind her ear. "Me too because then i wouldn't of been able to do this." Link leaned down and kissed Tracy on the lips.

Tracy kissed him back before she got in the passenger seat. Penny and seaweed were already in the back. Link got in on the driver's side before he started up his car and then headed to Patterson Park High School.

"I can't wait for this summer," said penny.

"Me either pen. Its going to be great," said tracy.

"I still can't believe your uncle wants all of us to come up to his house Cracker Boy," said seaweed to Link.

"Yeah I know. He really is against us singing and dancing on the show together and it being integrated and all but i guess he's finally warming up to it," Link said.

"well I'm glad. link see, i told you there is some good in everyone," said tracy.

"And you were right babe. I'm sorry i ever doubted you,' said Link.

"The only person we all no that there is no good in and thats Amber," said Penny.

"Stupid blonde bimbo," Seaweed growled.

"Aw come on you two. Sure she was mean to us and called us names and started rumors about us, but maybe she'll change," said Tracy.

"Trace, she called you a whale," said Link

"And she called your mother a heifer," added Penny.

"Plus, she accused you of stealing cracker boy here," said seaweed.

"There is no good in her. Just evil," said Penny.

"well that maybe true but you never know people can change," said Tracy.

"Trace, i love it how you see the good in others but we both know that Amber will never change," said Link as he parked his car in the high school parking lot. the four teenagers got out of the car.

"Unless thats her over there kissing your cousin Duane, Seaweed, then maybe Amber has changed," said Penny. The couples looked where Penny was staring at and saw Amber Von Tussle and Seaweed's cousin Duane making out near the front doors of the school.

"Wholy-" said Seaweed.

"What the-" said link. Penny placed a hand over her mouth.

"woah," said Tracy.

"Amber's embracing integration," said Link.

"Wow," Penny said.

"I didn't even know Amber's mom would even let her kiss a black boy," said link.

"I don't think her mother even knows, Link. I think Amber is doing this behind her back," said tracy.

"Well of course she's doing it behind Velma's back," said Brad as he walked over to them.

"Hey Brad," said Link.

"Sup," said Seaweed.

"What do you mean Brad?" asked Penny curiously.

"I mean is after the pageant and the breakup of her and Link was announced, Amber went over to Velma before she was taken to jail that she would be fine without her. But what Amber didn't mention was that she liked Duane," Brad explained to them.

"And of course Amber knows that her mother hates blacks and thats why she didn't tell her," said seaweed.

"Right," said Brad

"Oh," said Penny.

"Well at least Velma's in jail so she'll never have to see duane and Amber together," said Link.

"True," said Tracy.

The bell rang and the teenagers went inside the school. "We'll see you guys at lunch," said seaweed.

"Okay later man," said link.

'Bye," said seaweed.

"Bye Trace," said Penny.

"Bye Penny," Tracy said. Penny and Seaweed walked away. Then Link and Tracy walked to their first period class, World Geography. They walked into the classroom and sat down in the back. Through the entire class, Tracy and Link kept stealing glances at each other and smiling at each other.

When class was over, Link walked tracy to her locker. "I just can't believe Amber is dating duane," said tracy.

"Yeah me either," Link said.

"But at least her mother doesn't know," he then added.

"True," said tracy.

"Guys! Come quick!" exclaimed Penny as she ran over to them.

"Penny?" said Link.

'What's wrong?" asked Tracy worriedly.

"Corny Collins has been shot!" Penny cried. Tracy and Link looked at each other before they followed Penny out of the school and into the school parking lot. They got into Link's car and he drove them to WYZT studio as fast as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When they got to WYZT studio, they ran inside the building. Seaweed was already at the studio and they saw him and walked over.

"Seaweed how did you get here?" asked Tracy.

"Corny. He took me out of school so that i could interview him for a school project," said seaweed. He hugged Penny who was close to tears.

"Where's Corny?" asked link.

"Over there," said Seaweed pointing to where two cops and a doctor stood by Corny who had his arm up. It was wrapped with a white cloth and blood was seeping right through it. Link, Tracy, Penny and Seaweed walked over to Corny.

"Will you guys excuse me?" Corny said to the cops and the doctor. they nodded and walked away.

"Are you alright Corny?" asked Penny.

"My arm is killing me but I'll be okay Penny," Corny said with a small smile.

"Okay," said penny.

"What happened Corny?" asked Tracy.

"well all i know is me and Seaweed were just about to start the interview when all of a sudden some crazy guy dressed in all black and wore a ski mask came in and took out a gun. He aimed it for my chest but he instead got my upper arm. Then he left and Seaweed called the police, an ambulance and Penny so that she could tell you guys," Corny explained.

"At least you two are alive," Motormouth Maybelle said as she came into the room.

"Hey Ms. Maybelle," said Link, Tracy and Penny.

"Hello," Maybelle said. She looked at Corny. "Hurts bad doesn't it baby?" she said.

"yeah," replied Corny.

"Well come on lets get you on bed rest. you kids better get back to school. i already called your principal and told her where you all were," said Maybelle.

"Thank you, Ms. Maybelle," said Tracy

"Thanks," said link.

Penny hugged Motormouth Maybelle. "Thank you," said Penny.

"Your welcome," said Maybelle. "Now you kids go to school. Oh, and let the other council members know that todays show is cancelled."

"No wait. The show can't be cancelled. i was hoping we would break a world record for never being cancelled," whined Corny.

"Now honey you are in no condition to do this show today," said Maybelle. "I even catch you doing the show and I'll tan your hide."

"Okay, okay babe I won't do the show. But then who will if i can't?" said Corny

"Me and Link will," said tracy.

"and i'll help coordinate the dancers," said Seaweed.

"And i'll do whatever i can to help," added Penny.

"Yeah, let us do the show Corny. At least until your heeled. We been to every practice, know all the right moves and songs. We'll do a great job" said Link. "After all you did say we were your best dancers," he added.

Corny looked at Maybelle. He loved the idea of the teenagers hosting his show until he was better again. And, after all with the time off, he and Maybelle will be able to spend more time together.

"well i don't see why they can't do it for me," said Corny.

"Fine you guys can do the show," said Maybelle. "Tracy, Link, you two will be the hosts. you know, Corny's job. Seaweed, you and Penny help with the dancers."

"Okay," said Seaweed.

"We'll do it," said link.

"This will be so much fun!" Exclaimed Tracy excitedly.

Maybelle smiled.

"Okay guys then i'm leaving you the Corny Collins Show for awhile," said Corny. "Please, if anything goes wrong let me know as soon as possible."

The teenagers nodded. "Don't worry everything will be okay," said Tracy. Then Tracy and her friends left WYZT studios and headed back to school.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

Tracy, Link, Penny and Seaweed went back to school and then afterwards did the show. It turned out really well. Everyone did as they were told and they had a lot of fun. Though it was a bit different being hosts of the show instead of just dancers, Tracy and Link decided that they liked being the hosts but hope that corny would get better soon.

After the show was over, Tracy, Link, Penny and Seaweed all went to Motormouth Maybelle's platter party that she held for them.

Corny Collins saw the kids and walked over.

"Great show today guys," he said. "I saw the whole thing on tv."

"We're glad that you liked it Corny," said Tracy.

"Yeah," said Link.

"Seaweed and i did our best coordinating the dancers," Penny told Corny.

"You guys did a terrific job, Penny," said Corny with a smile. "And link, Tracy, i think u guys should substitute as my new hosts for now on."

"Really?" asked Link, a smile growing on his face at the thought of hosting the show all the time with Tracy.

"But its your show Corny. We're just hosting until you get better," tracy said.

"I know that Tracy but if you guys ever need a summer job, hosting the show could be it. After all I'm getting just a bit too old to continue hosting this show much longer. but if you guys want to, the job is yours," said Corny.

Tracy and link looked at each other. then Link finally said, "We will think about it, Corny."

"Okay," said corny. "I will talk to you kids later. I promised Maybelle a dance." He winked at the teenagers before he walked over to Maybelle.

"You better go over to Seaweed, Penny," said Link. "I think he's looking for a dance with you."

'K. i'll talk to you guys later," Penny replied before she walked away from them and over to Seaweed. Tracy and Link watched their friends kiss before they started to dance.

"I love Penny and Seaweed together," said Tracy.

"Yeah, they're so happy together. just like we are," said Link as he smiled at Tracy. Tracy grinned back at him before she kissed Link on the lips. He kissed her back. Then they pulled away before Link offered his hand to Tracy.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked smoothly.

'I would love too," said tracy as she took his hand in her own and he guided her to the dance floor. They started to sway back and forth to the slow music that played from a record nearby.

Meanwhile two people dressed in all black stood outside of the record hop. They watched on as Tracy and link danced inside the store.

"Is that them?" said one of them. this one was male.

They watched on as link spun Tracy out of his arms and she twirled out and then spun right back into Link's arms gracefully.

"That's them alright," said the other, this one female. her voice was full of hatred and it sent cold chills up the man standing next to her spine.

"I want them, Diego. Especially the fat chubby girl," said the woman her face covered by the black hood she was wearing. "And if you don't get them for me, i will get somebody else who will."

"Don't worry, Ms. V. I will get those two for you. you can count on that," said the man. he chuckled evilly. The two laughed before they walked over to a black van and got in. then they drove away.

Meanwhile Tracy and link were dancing to a fast song. Then Seaweed walked over to them with Penny.

"Do you guys want to go to the make-out point with us tonight?" he asked them.

Link and Tracy stopped dancing and looked at their friends. "Do you want to go with them Link?" asked Tracy

"Sure. Do you?" answered Link.

"Yes," said Tracy. "Sure guys we will go to the make-out point tonight with you guys. What time do you want to leave?"

"Right after this party," said Penny.

"Okay," said link.

"Fine with me," said Tracy.

About an hour after the teenagers danced to a couple more songs, it was time to end the party. Tracy went into another room so that she could call her mama on the telephone.

"Hello?" Edna answered after the second ring.

"Hi mama," said Tracy.

"Tracy, hon. How is the platter party?" said Edna.

"It was fun but now it's over. Is it okay if i hangout with Penny for a little while longer before going home," said Tracy. "Link said that he will take me home afterwards."

"Okay, hon," said Edna. "That's fine just be home by 11 and no later."

"Okay mama. Thank you," said Tracy. "I will be home by 11."

"Alright. See you at 11 hon. i love you," said Edna.

"I love you too, mama. Bye," said Tracy. she hung up the phone and turned to see Link leaning against the door.

"Penny and Seaweed are waiting for us," said Link.

"Okay," Tracy answered. "My mom is okay with me staying out a little longer but i have to be home no later then 11."

"Alright," said Link. He grabbed Tracy's hand and intertwined their fingers. Then he and Tracy walked out of the room and out of the store. Penny and Seaweed were waiting by link's car.

"You guys ready to go?" Seaweed asked.

"You bet," said Link.

"Yes," said tracy.

"Okay then. Let's go," said Penny. She and Seaweed got inside Link's car in the back. Tracy got into he passenger seat and then Link got in next to her at the drivers seat. Then he started up the car and he drove them to the make-out point.

"I can't believe that school is almost over in a couple of months," said Penny.

"Me either Pen," said Tracy.

"This year went by pretty fast," said Seaweed.

'yeah it did," agreed Link.

"What are we all going to do this summer i mean after we go to Link's uncles place?" asked Penny.

"Well Seaweed and I are going job hunting," said Link. "I'm trying to save up money for college."

"I hope we go to the same college Link," said Tracy.

"We will babe. When i give the college my application you will hand yours in also," said Link.

"Okay," said Tracy.

"what college do you guys want to go to after you guys graduate?" asked Seaweed.

"Maryland University," answered Link.

"I've always wanted to go there," said Penny. "But I can't afford a college."

"Well Penny you can always get a job and then save up your money for it," said Tracy.

"True," said Penny. "My mom wants me to get a job at the beauty parlor so I'm sending my application to them tomorrow."

"There you go, hon. That will be a great job for you," Seaweed told Penny with a smile. He kissed her,

"I know you will get the job," he added.

"Thank you seaweed," said Penny. "I hope i do to."

"You will Penny. I have faith in you," said Tracy.

"So do i," said Link.

"Thanks guys," said Penny. "So what do you want to study in college Trace?" asked Penny curiously.

"I want to study to be a music teacher for elementary school kids," said Tracy. "While in college I will still be at Mr Pinky's Hefty Hideaway."

"And i will hopefully be Corny's assistant on the show as soon as we graduate," said Link. "He said I would even get paid but i told him i will probably get another job too."

"That's cool man," said Seaweed. "You're a great dancer."

"Thanks pal," said Link. "You're a good dancer too. You have to show me that one move that you did today. That was awesome."

"Okay man," said Seaweed. When they reached the makeout point, Link parked his car.

"I have an extra blanket in the car if you guys want to use it. Its not that cold out so if you want you can use it," said Link to Seaweed and Penny.

"Okay," said Seaweed.

"I'm fine with laying outside on the ground," said Penny.

Link pressed a button that popped his trunk. Seaweed pulled out a blue blue blanket out of the trunk and then he and Penny walked a little ways from the car. Link turned to Tracy who was smiling back at him.

"Now that we are alone, we can really enjoy our time together," said Link with a smirk. Tracy grinned back before they slowly started kissing.

Then Link slowly wrapped his arms around Tracy's waist and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss. Tracy smiled against Link's lips as he ran his tongue against hers. She opened her mouth and Link drew his tongue into Tracy's open sweet mouth. She wrapped her arms around the base of Link's neck as their tongues started to duel passionately against each other.

While they were making out Link started to lean Tracy's backwards. Tracy could feel herself going backwards and she allowed herself to be laid down onto the passenger seat. Link got half way on top of her not once breaking the kiss. Tracy started to take her hands and ran them through Link's hair. Link didn't mind her running his hands through his hair. Truthfully, he really liked it.

He really was hoping that Tracy would let them go further tonight. He has been hoping that for a while now since they started on second base. But he didn't know if he was going to be denied of this. 'Its time to try and if she wants me to stop I will' he thought to himself. He pulled away from Tracy so that he could look down at her beautiful face.

"Why did you stop kissing me?" asked Tracy. Her eyes were slightly filled with lust and her lips were red and swollen.

"Because I wanted to look into my beautiful girl's face," said Link. He cuped her cheek in his palm of his hand as she blushed cutely.

Then he leaned back down, his body slightly on top of hers as he kissed her again. They kissed more heatedly this time. Link ran his hands along Tracy's sides until he reached the bottom of her blouse. He crunched it in his hands until he moved to the last button. Then he slowly slid the button out of the slot.

Tracy pulled away from Link and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked him. Link nodded.

"Trace," he whispered. "I've been waiting for a long time since we got to second base if we could move any further."

"I mean i understand if you don't want to. We can stop if you want to," Link rambled. But Tracy silenced Link with a passionate kiss on the lips. Link kissed her back before they pulled away. Then he looked down and saw Tracy removing the rest of the buttons on her blouse. Then she threw her blouse to the side and Link looked and saw Tracy's beautiful full breasts against her red laced bra.

"You are so beautiful, Trace," said Link. They wen back to kissing. But just as Link was about to remove Tracy's bra, he heard a tap at the window. The tap repeated over and over. Link removed himsefl away from Tracy and looked to see who was tapping. He saw a group of boys about 20 feet away from his car and they were throwing pebbles at his car. Tracy looked and saw the boys before she got back on her shirt, in embarrassment.

Then Link got out of the car.

"Hey. Leave us alone," said Link to the boys.

"Are you going to make us?" asked one of the boys who was much taller then Link as they stepped closer to him. Tracy rolled down Link's window as she watched on.

"Look I'm asking you politely if you guys would just leave me and my girlfriend alone" Link told them. He didn't want to fight or argue with these guys, especially with Tracy right there watching on.

The boys laughed. Then they threw the rest of the pebbles they had at Link. Link winced as the pebbles hit him. Link walked closer to the boys but he felt a hand on his shoulder and he took a step back. Seaweed, who was now standing next to Link, walked slightly in front of him. He glared at the other boys.

"Hey back off and gt out of here" said Seaweed. "Leave me and my friends alone."

"No we won't" taunted one boy. The others nodded and rolled their hands into fists.

"Are you going to do something about it if we don't stop, negro?" asked the tallest boy in the group. They were now only a few feet from Seaweed and Link.

"Yes" said Seaweed his eyes narrowing at them.

"Seaweed lets just get out of here," whispered Link from behind him. "These guys aren't worth our time."

Seaweed sighed and nodded. These jerks were deffinelty not worth his time. He turned around and started following Link back over to the car. But just then a rock hit Seaweed hard in the back of the head. Seaweed turned right around.

"That's it," yelled Seaweed. "Leave me and my friends alone or you guys will get it."

"No we won't leave you guys alone. In fact," the tallest boy turned to two of his buddies. "Go get the girls. We got these losers." The tow boys nodded as they headed for the car where Tracy and Penny was.

"You leave them alone" said Link as he glared and started to go after them. Suddenly all of the boys in the group ran at Link and Seaweed. They all started fighting. Link blocked a punch from one boy and kicked another boy in the shin. Then he was surprised with a hard kick to the stomach which caused him to knock the wind right out of him. He fell to the ground. Then the boys grabbed for Link but Link moved away from them before they had a chance to touch him. He punched them both in the face and they fell to the ground. Then Link picked up a big branch from a near by tree and swung it over both of the boys heads. They fell to the ground unconcious. Then he looked at Seaweed to see him getting punched like crazy as another guy held him in place.

Link ran over to them and swung the branch at the tallest boy. The boy fell to the ground face first, knocked out. The other boy who held Seaweed let go of him as soon as he saw Link and started to run off but Seaweed tripped him. He also fell to the ground hitting his head on a rock as he did so. This also caused him to be knocked out.

"Let's get out of here before these jerks wake up" said link. Seaweed nodded and the boys ran over to the car. Tracy and Penny got out of the car which they had locked as soon as the boys started fighting and they hugged their boyfriends.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Penny.

"We're okay babe" said Seaweed as he hugged her close.

"Oh Link that was horrible. Are you sure you are okay?" Tracy said to Link, her voice filled with worry, love and concern for her boyfriend. Link smiled at Tracy and hugged her.

"I'm okay babydoll," Link told her. He kissed her. Then he looked at his watch. "Come on we got to get you home."

Tracy nodded and they all got back into Link's car. he drove them all home. After he dropped off Penny and Seaweed he drove Tracy home. He walked her to the front door and kissed her.

"I'm sorry about that fight that me and Seaweed got into hon" said Link. "I knew that must have scared you and I'm so sorry for scaring you."

"It's okay Link. At least you are okay and not badly hurt" said Tracy. "I love you and I'm so glad that you are okay."

"I love you too Trace," Link said. He kissed Tracy on the lips. "I will talk to you in the morning."

"Okay bye Link. I love you," said Tracy as she opened the door to her house to go inside.

"Bye babe. I love you too" said Link. Then Tracy walked into her home and closed the door. Link walked back over to his car, got in and then drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next morning Tracy woke up for school. She took a shower got dressed in a red skirt white buttoned blouse and sprayed a ton of hairspray in her hair. Then she grabbed her knap sack and left her room.

She walked into the kitchen where her parents were sitting at the table.

"I can't believe Corny was shot" said Edna as she watched her daughter sit down.

"Yeah me either. I would never do something like that to someone" said Tracy.

"I know you wouldn't honey but there are people out there that will do anything to get what they want" said Wilbur.

"Really? But why would they want to try to kill someone?" asked Tracy.

"some people are just like that Tracy. They just don't like others and in their mind they just want to get rid of them" said Edna. "Theres good people out there and there are bad. Our world is made up of many different kinds of people. It's the way we choose to live our lives Is what matters."

"Your right Mama" said Tracy.

"I'm always right" said Edna with a smile.

"Not always right hon" said Wilbur as he sipped his coffee. Edna gave him a look.

"well maybe not all the time but majority now Tracy I'm sure Link will be here soon to take you to school. Now finish your breakfast" Edna said and she got up from the table and took care of her dishes. Tracy ate her breakfast, took care of her dishes and then grabbed her knap sack just as the doorbell rang.

Wilbur got up from his chair and answered the door.

"Well Good morning Mr. Larkin" said Wilbur

"Good morning to you to sir. Is Tracy ready yet?" asked Link.

"Yes I am Link" Tracy said as she joined them.

"Awesome. We will see you later Mr. Turnblad" said Link.

Tracy kissed her dad on the cheek "Yeah see you later Daddy. Love you" said Tracy.

"Love you too. Have a good day at school" said Wilbur. Tracy and Link walked over to Link's car and he opened the passenger door for her. She got in and got her seatbelt on. Link got in on the drivers side beside her and got his seatbelt on. Then he started up his car and drove onto the road away from the Turnblad home.

"Did you have a good sleep hon?" asked Link.

"Yes" said Tracy. "I had a freaky dream though."

"Really? What was it about?" asked Link curiously.

"I was in the school walking around and then next thing I know my hands get tied behind my back by some man dressed in black and then I looked up to see Velma Von Tussle" Tracy told him.

"Did she kidnap you in the dream?" asked Link.

"Kind of I guess that's what you can call it. Anyways it was freaky and I just got this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that maybe she had something to do with Corny getting shot" said Tracy.

"Now how could she have anything to do with that? She's in jail Trace" said Link.

"I know. But this feeling feels like it's the truth."

"Tracy, Velma is in jail. She couldn't have done it. You know that" said Link.

"But Link what if Velma escaped jail? What if she is running loose and really did have something to do with this. Like the whole thing with the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant? She tried making sure I wouldn't get in. we proved her wrong though but I still think she had something to do with this" Tracy said.

"Okay you have a good point. But still I'm sure Velma isn't out to get you and she probably didn't have anything to do with this. But if you think she did then maybe. Then again nobody knows. Nobody has any proof" Link told her.

"I guess your right" sighed Tracy. They got to school and parked the car in the parking lot.

They got out and Link grabbed Tracy's hand and interlocked their fingers. "Please sweetie don't worry about Velma Von Tussle anymore ok? I'm sure once they find out who tried to kill Corny then this thing will all blow over" said Link.

"Okay I'll stop worrying about it" said Tracy.

"Good" said Link. He walked her over to the side of the school and Tracy leaned back against the wall. Link stood in front of her.

"Now I can think of something we can do before we have to go in" said Link with a smile.

Tracy grinned back before she wrapped her arms around the base of Link's neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist before he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back happily to engulf herself in his love.

Meanwhile Amber watched on from a couple feet away with a disgusted look on her face.

Brad joined her. "What are you watching?" asked Brad.

"Ugh a disgusting show that should never be happening. You know if my mom was still around and not in jail she'd do something about that" said Amber as she pointed to Link and Tracy making out. "And that 2." She pointed over to where Seaweed and Penny just got to the school and were holding hands.

"What could your mother do?"

"I don't know but she's capable of doing a lot of things so I'm sure she would find a way" said Amber.

"Okay then. Well what about that guy who shot Corny?" asked Brad.

"What about him?" asked Amber.  
"Well wouldn't it be weird if your mom had something to do with that?"

"No it would be a good thing Brad. We don't need Corny Collins. We need the show to go back to way things were" said Amber. "But that will never happen."

"yeah" said Brad. The bell rang above their heads and Amber and Brad, along with the other students, all walked inside the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

AmbersPointOfView

When school was over, Amber walked to her house. She got home and noticed a black van in her driveway.

"I wonder who's here" said Amber.

She walked inside and closed the door behind her. "Amber, could you come in here please?" asked her father, Franklin from inside the living room.

"Daddy I have a lot of homework to do" said Amber.

"Now please" said another familiar voice. Amber heard the voice and ran into the living room straight into her mother's arms.

"Mom what are you doing here? I thought you were still in jail" said Amber with a smile on her face.

"A good friend of mine released me" said Velma. She turned her daughter to another man who was around her parents age wearing all black. He stood up and shook Amber's hand.

"Amber this is Percy Valentine" said Velma.

"Its nice to meet you young lady" said Percy. Amber gave him a look not liking the creepy smile he was giving her.

"So what is he doing here?" asked Amber.

"He's here to help us with our problem we've been having. You know with the Corny Collins Show and that rotten fat chunky Turnblad girl" said Velma with a smirk.

"Really?" asked Amber. Her mother and Percy nodded.

"I'm going to get rid of her. All of them. Those Negros that Corny Collins and Maybelle and once their all gone and off the show it will be ours" Percy said with a sneer. Then he chuckled. Velma laughed as well.

Percy's laugh sent a cold chill up Amber's spine. "what do you think Amber?" asked Velma. Amber looked at her and then at Percy who was grinning.

"Well, um, I like the idea, Mother. I'm just confused. Whoever shot Corny Collins is the one that we need. I don't think we need him" said Amber giving Percy another look.

Percy laughed. "Oh child I was the one who shot him. I was aiming for the black kid but got Corny's arm instead. Better then nothing but I want them gone. No one needs those black freaks and no one needs Corny Collins."

"You tried to kill them?" Amber's eyes widened in fright.

"Yes even though I didn't succeed. But no worries, I will try again. But for now we need you involved with this."

"Me? What can I do?" asked Amber as she crossed her arms.

"Make that Turnblad life's miserable. Treat her like crap, start rumors do anything you can think of. Get a fight started between her and Link do whatever it takes to get her off the show. Once she's gone everyone else will start to follow" said Velma.

"Okay" Amber said. "But what's in it for me?"

"Besides revenge, I can get you a lot more clothes and not to mention you'll get your popularity back on the show. Sound good to you?" Percy told her with a smile. Amber nodded and grinned.

"Actually yes it does sound good" said Amber with a big smile.

"Good. Very good" Percy said as he rubbed his hands together. "Now here's how the rest of the plan is going to go down." He, Velma, Amber and her father all gathered around together. He started telling them his plans and by the time he was done they were all grinning from ear to ear.

Meanwhile

Tracy and Link were sitting in her room on the floor working on their homework. They just got finished with Algebra when Link decided to set his book aside and lay down on the floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Tracy.

"Nothing doll I just don't understand this problem" said Link as he taped his book with his pencil. Tracy looked over at the page he was on.

"Which problem Link?" she asked. Suddenly Link wrapped his arms around Tracy and pulled her on top of him. She laughed and sat on him.

"This problem" he said. "We're doing homework when we could be making out." He pouted. Tracy giggled and kissed Link on the lips.

"Link we have to get our work done. Then we can practice for the Corny Collins Show" said Tracy.

"But babe I really don't want to do anymore studying. My brain can't take it anymore" whined Link. He took his hands and rubbed her sides with them. Then he moved them to her ass which he squeezed gently. Tracy gasped and smacked him as she blushed.

"Link.."

"Please Trace?" he gave her a puppy dog pout. She laughed and kissed his nose. Then she pushed all their books aside before she kissed him hard on the mouth. He kissed her back as they heatedly started making out on Tracy's bedroom floor, homework completely ignored.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night Tracy was laying in her bed and she couldn't fall asleep. Then she heard the tv. She got out of bed grabbed her bathrobe and tied it around her. Then she walked out of her room and into the living room. Her father and mom were watching tv.

Wilbur looked at her when she walked in and sat down on the couch beside her mother.

"Tracy what are you doing up this late?" he asked. "You have school tomorrow."

"I know daddy but I just can't get back to sleep" said Tracy. "What's going on in the news?"

"It just went to a commercial but they were about to say something on a jail breakout" said Edna.

"Someone broke out of jail?" Tracy asked wide-eyed.

Her parents nodded. "Yep" said Wilbur.

The news theme song came on and the Turnblads looked at the tv. "This just in someone has broken out of Womens Federal Prison. She was once a host for the popular show The Corny Collins Show and is also a Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant winner."

"The women who broke out of jail and there is a man hunt out for her arrest is...Velma Von Tussle" the news anchor annonced all over the world. Tracy and her parents stared at the tv awe-strucked. "If anyone sees or hear anything whereabouts of this women please call the authorites ar once."

Edna's jaw dropped open in shock.

Wilbur couldn't believe his ears.

And Tracy just sat there staring deer in the headlights at the tv speehless, scared, shocked and a little flabbergasted at what she just heard with her own ears.

A few minutes later the phone went off causing all of the Turnblads to break out of their trances. Edna, who was beside the phone, picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Turnblad. Its Link. Is Tracy there? I have to tell her what I just saw on the news" said Link worry and concern in his voice.

"Yes Tracy is here Link. But its late. You two need to go back to bed and worry about this in the morning. You can talk to Tracy in the morning when you come here to pick her up for school" said Edna.

"But Mama-"

"No buts Tracy. Go back to bed. You have school in the morning."

Tracy sighed and got up from the couch she walked out of the living back down the hall and into her own room closing the door behind her.

"Oh okay Mrs. Turnblad your right. Have a good night"said Link.

"You too Mr. Larkin" said Edna and her and Link hung up. Edna put the phone back in its cradle.

"Now hon you do know that Link is just worried for Tracy's protection because of Velma right?" said Wilbur to his wife.

"Yes i do know that Wilbur. But its late. Tracy has school and she doesn't need to be worrying over Velma Von Tussle. Just because she broke out of jail doesn't mean that she's coming here to plan her revenge on Tracy for throwing her in jail" Edna told him.

"But hon what if this is part of her revenge?"

"I'm sure its not. Velma is an adult. I'm sure she will forget about all of this go back to jail for her mistake and take her time in prison for what she's done wrong."

"well maybe your right" said Wilbur.

"I am"said Edna as she stood up. She walked over to Wilbur and gave him a hug and a kiss. "I'm going to bed love"

"Alright I'll be in there in a few" said Wilbur.

"Okay" said Edna and she walked away from Wilbur and into her and Wilbur's bedroom. Wilur sighed and shut off the tv with the remote. He got up from his chair and turned off the lamp next tp his chair on the stand. Then he walked into his bedroom closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day the whole school was talking about the jail breakout. The only one who wasn't talking about it was Amber. Tracy noticed this when she walked into her third period study hall. She was sitting with her friends who were talking about the breakout but Amber didn't say a word that was until they asked.

"Amber what do you think of your mothers breakout?" asked Tammy.

"I bet your shocked right?" said Sheila.

"Sure I am. I mean my mom is one of the best. If she broke out of jail I'm sure she did it for a good reason" said Amber. "And besides she can't come this way because cops are staying near my house in case she does not to mention there is a man hunt out for her arrest" Amber said.

"But don't you care that your mother broke out of jail and once she they capture her she'll probably be there for life?" questioned Tammy.

"Not really" said Amber.

Tammy and Shelia looked at each other. Well if Amber doesn't care why should they? Meanwhile Tracy sat a couple desks away listening to them.

Fender, who was sitting behind her tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked at him.

"Tracy, did you hear what Amber said about her mom breaking out of jail?" he asked her.

"Yeah. It sounds like she doesn't care. I would care if that was my Mama" said Tracy.

"Me too" said Fender. "Do you think Velma broke out of jail and is coming after you?"

"why would she come after me?" asked Tracy.

"Because you got her into jail. And maybe now she's out for her revenge on you" said Fender.

"Look Fender I told Link I wasn't going to worry about Velma Von Tussle anymore. Even though I think she's out to get me back for the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant. And besides that I didn't put her in jail, she did that on her own by switching the tallies which is cheating on television which will get you in jail" said Tracy.

"I guess. But Amber is going around saying you got her mom in jail and that her mom was pissed" said Fender.

"And you believe her?" asked Tracy. "Instead of remember at the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant that Velma, on CAMERA, said that she switched the tallies."

"I guess you're right. I do remember Velma saying that. And I do remember the cops taking her away and her getting fired" Fender admitted.

"Then see? I had nothing to do with it. So why would Velma have her so called revenge on me if I did absolutely nothing wrong" Tracy told him.

"I don't know but I'm glad that she isn't anywhere near here" Fender said. He looked back at his homework.

"me too" said Tracy. She opened her library book and started to read. Meanwhile Amber was whispering to Tammy and Shelia about Tracy starting rumors.

After class Tracy walked to her locker, dialed her combination and opened it. She placed her books she had back in her locker and grabbed her next period class books. A few locker away sophomore girls were looking at Tracy and giggling and laughing.

Penny saw Tracy at her locker as she walked out of her class. She walked over to her twirling a lollipop in her mouth as she did so.

"Hey Trace" said Penny.

"Hey Penny" said Tracy. Penny noticed the girls laughing and giggling and staring at Tracy.

"I wonder what their problem is" said Penny to Tracy. Tracy looked over at the girls laughing at her and then back at Penny.

"Amber probably started yet another rumor about me" sighed Tracy. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care she always does this" said Tracy.

"I wonder what she told them" Penny said curiously.

"Oh who cares penny? Amber always says rumors about me. You really think that what shes telling everyone is going to affect me" said Tracy.

"No because your better then to fall under peer pressure and give in to those stupid rumors besides none of them are true and your real friends don't listen to them because they are here for you" said Penny with a smile. Tracy grinned back.

"Thanks Pen. I'm glad I have you here" said Tracy.

"Always here for you Tracy" said penny. They hugged. The girls that saw Penny and Tracy hugged started to laugh even louder. Then they walked past the two friends slowly one of the girls said

"Aw the two lovebirds were hugging! How sweet!" the other girls busted into another fit of laughters as they walked away. Tracy and Penny looked at each other.

"So that's the rumor Amber is starting" said Penny.

Tracy slammed her locker closed angrily. "For one, that's disgusting and two you and I are best friends everyone knows that!" exclaimed Tracy.

"I know Trace. Calm down. Its just a rumor" said Penny.

"Your right Penny" said Tracy as she calmed herself down. "Its just a stupid messed up rumor and I am not going to let it get to me. That, or any other messed up rumors Amber is trying to get through my head" said Tracy.

"Good for you. Come on lets get to class" said Penny. They started walking to history together ignoring the stares and pictures people were taking of them. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You guys will never believe what I heard" said Fender during fifth period gym. The boys were all in the locker room getting their clothes on for class. Link and Seaweed who were sitting on a bench across from Fender, Dean and Adam were listening in on their conversation.

"What was that man?" asked Adam.

"I heard Shelley telling Becky that Tracy and Penny have a thing going on" Fender said.

"A thing?" asked Dean confused.

"Yeah. Like their secretly dating or something" Fender said. "I don't believe it because Tracy just doesn't seem like that kind of a girl to look in that kind of a direction."

"Of course she wouldn't do that. Its gross" said Adam.

"I think it's kind of hot" said Dean.

"What?" said Fender and Adam in unison.

"You heard me I think it's kind of hot. My older brother says chick on chick action is hot. He even told me about some girls that he knows that are that way" Dean told them.

"Dude that's sick" said Fender.

"Yeah" agreed Adam.

"No its not its hot. And I think it would be something to watch if we saw it for ourselves. I mean a fat chick like Turnblad and a somewhat average thing like Pingleton imagine them going at it" said Dean. Both Seaweed and Link who were both flaming mad at what Dean was saying and the rumor that Fender heard slammed their lockers closed. It caused all three boys to turn around and look at them.

"Oh hey Link, Seaweed" said Adam. "Didn't see you guys standing there."

" I'm sure you didn't Adam" said Link as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You guys really need to shut your mouths especially you Dean. Amber is just starting shit again. You don't need to be listening to her or adding more to the story. It just makes things worse for other people and better for a stuck up like Amber" said Seaweed.

"Listen there Stubbs. I find it hot alright? I'm entitled to my own opinion. And if I find that Tracy and Penny do have a thing and I can see some of that action myself then I will every right to say what I want to say on it" said Dean.

"You better shut your mouth Morlority. Tracy is my girlfriend. Her and Penny don't have a thing. Neither of them are like that. Got it?" Link said glaring at Dean.

"And if I don't shut my mouth?" said Dean putting his hands on his hips. Link walked closer to Dean till he was standing right in front of him. He rolled his right hand into a fist and pointed a finger at Dean.

"I'll make you" said Link.

"Yeah right. Prove it Larkin" said Dean.

Link collided his fist into Dean's stomach. Dean went down to his knees and groaned in pain.

"Is that proof enough?" asked Link.

"Larkin! What the Heck is going on here?!" shouted Mr. Wilder who was standing in the doorway and saw Link punch Dean in the stomach.

"Dean started it sir" said Link.

"Oh really? Well I'm finishing it. Pack up your stuff and get out of here Larkin. To detention now" said Mr. Wilder.

"Fine" said Link. He opened his locker. He grabbed his stuff and then started heading out of the room.

Seaweed started following him.

"And what the h*** do you think your going Stubbs? I didn't say you could leave" said Mr. wilder.

"Look Mr. Wilder. None of this was Link's fault. Dean had it coming. The person you should be sending to detention to is Dean. But if your going to send Link to detention then you might as well send me there to" said Seaweed.

"And why's that?" asked Mr. Wilder as he placed his hands on his sides.

"Because you're a fat douche bag and you don't belong teaching at a school. I mean nobody knows of you and Ms. Feltenberg. Why don't we let everyone know that you and her were both caught by me the other day in her classroom? Should I mention there was also a rubber on the floor?" said Seaweed.

Mr. Wilder turned a bright beat red and all the men started laughing and talking about what they just heard. Mr. wilder stomped over to Seaweed grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled Seaweed right up to his face.

"You say one more word Stubbs about anything else and I'll have you suspended" sneered Mr. wilder. "Grabbed your things and get the F*** out of my locker room. NOW!" He threw Seaweed back onto the bench and then stormed away. "Boys to the gym room!" he yelled. Seaweed finished grabbing his things and then followed Link out of the gymnasium and out into the hallway.

When Seaweed and Link were finally out in the hallway they both started laughing.

"Man Seaweed thanks for standing up for me" said Link.

"Hey anytime pal" said Seaweed. "I know you would do the same for me."

"Yeah I will anytime. By the way was that true about Mr. wilder and Ms. Feltenberg?" asked Link.

"Yep" said Seaweed. "I even got the picture to prove it" he added chuckling.

"Wow" said Link. "I wish I knew why Amber is sayi8ng all this crap about Tracy around school."

"Me too man. But I don't know how we will be able to find out. I just hope she knocks it off and it doesn't get to the point that it will ruin things for the Corny Collins Show" said Seaweed.

"Yeah" said Link. "Come on let's get to detention."

"Alright Cracker boy. Let's go being sad in detention" Seaweed said. They both laughed again and reached the detention room. They walked inside and saw some of the black kids dancing. Immediately they started joining them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Psst Tracy" whispered Brenda who was sitting behind Tracy during their English class.  
"What?" said Tracy back to her.  
"I just overheard Brad telling me that Link and Seaweed got sent to detention. I guess Link punched some other guy in the stomach and Seaweed called Mr. Wilder a douche bag and said to the boys in the locker room that Mr. Wilder and Ms. Feltenberg had sex in a classroom and Seaweed walked in on them" Brenda explained to her.  
"Oh wow. I'll go see him after class. Thanks for telling me Brenda" said Tracy.  
"Your welcome. Oh by the way Trace, Amber is saying nasty rumors about you around school. I'm sure you already know but I want you to know that I don't believe her and that she's just doing it to get attention like the attention whore she is" Brenda said.  
Tracy looked back at her and smiled. "Thanks Brenda. I wish i knew why Amber is going around saying this crap about me" said Tracy.  
"Me 2 because it isn't right" said Brenda.  
"No it isn't" said Tracy. "Its very hurtful and mean. But there has to be a reason besides her being a attention whore to why she's saying this crap. I'm going to find out what it is."  
"Maybe I can do some snooping and help you find out. Because I'm sick of her bullshit she's been doing this for years and now its time to just grow up" Brenda told her.  
"Yeah thanks Brenda I appreciate it" said Tracy.  
"Your welcome Tracy" said Brenda with a smile.  
"Brenda, and Tracy, is there something you two would like to share with the rest of the class?" asked their teacher Ms. Feltenberg.  
"No ma'am" said Tracy and Brenda in unison.  
"Good" said Ms. Feltenberg. "Now please pay attention."  
They got back to their lesson till they heard the bell ring. Tracy left the classroom and met Penny in the hallway.  
"Penny you will never believe what I just heard about Link and Seaweed" said Tracy.  
"what did you hear?" asked Penny.  
"That Link punched some guy in the stomach and Seaweed called Mr. Wilder a douche bag and told the boys locker room that he and Ms. Feltenberg had sex in a classroom and Seaweed caught them" Tracy told her.  
"Oh wow" said Penny. "Are Link and Seaweed okay?" asked Penny.  
"I think so. I'm going to go find Link now. Want to come with me?" asked Tracy.  
"Uh, no thanks. I'll just see you at lunch. Oh and tell Link and Seaweed that I won't be at lunch. I have a teacher I have to meet with during lunch period about one of my classes" Penny said.  
"Oh okay. I'll let them know" said Tracy.  
"Thanks Trace. Talk to you later" said Penny  
"Talk to you later Pen" said Tracy. Penny walked off and Penny walked in the other direction. She reached the detention room and walked inside. She saw Link and Seaweed dancing.  
She walked over to them. "You guys okay?" she asked.  
"Hey babe, yeah were fine" said Link. He stopped dancing and wrapped around Tracy's shoulders. He kissed her on the cheek.  
"Okay so if your fine. Then tell me what happened during gym class in the locker room?" asked Tracy.  
"I'll let you explain it to her man" said Seaweed. He walked over to a desk and started gathering his books.  
"Its really nothing to worry about hon. Just Dean was saying some shit about this rumor thats going around school and it pissed me off because it was about you and I snapped. Thats all" said Link. "Oh and Seaweed was standing up for me."  
"What was Dean saying?" asked Tracy curiously although she already knew.  
"Just a stupid rumor that he thinks its hot even though its not even true" said Link. "I let him have it and he knows it."  
"Link you know that fighting or hurting someone doesn't solve anything. And I;m glad that your okay. I was told by Brenda what happened with you and Seaweed in the locker room but I wanted you to explain it to me" said Tracy.  
"Well I did. I'm just not going to repeat what he was saying about you. He pissed me off and he knows it. Thats what he wanted and it worked. But he and everyone else needs to shut their traps and not listen to Amber. I don't know what her problem is but I'm going to find out" said Link.  
"Okay. I'm just glad your okay" said Tracy. Link smiled and placed his hands on Tracy's face.  
"I'm perfectly fine baby. No worries" said Link. They kissed on the lips. Then they left the detention room and headed to the cafeteria.  
"So where's Penny?" asked Seaweed.  
"Oh she said she had to talk to a teacher about one of her classes and won't be joining us for lunch" said Tracy.  
"Oh.." sighed Seaweed. "Maybe I should go find her before she goes to the teacher and talk to her. I can help her pass any class she might be failing."  
"Go for it man. We will see you later" said Link.  
"Okay bye guys" said Seaweed.  
"Bye Seaweed" said Tracy and Link. They walked hand in hand into the cafeteria. They got their lunch and sat down. They talked and ate their lunch together until their lunch period was over.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Link waited for Tracy in the front of the school so he could drive her home. He saw Amber and Tammy walking out of the school talking. He strolled over to them.  
"Hello ladies" said Link smoothly.  
"Hey Link" said Tammy.  
"What do you want?" Amber asked in a snotty attitude. She crossed her skinny arms and stared coldly at Link.  
"Just to talk to you if that's alright" said Link to Amber.  
"No its not because I don't have any time to talk to you. Me and Tammy have things we have to go do so goodbye Link" said Amber. Amber and Tammy started walking away. Link grabbed a hold of Amber's arm. She looked back at him.  
"We are talking now" said Link with a stern voice. She gave him a look and then glanced at Tammy.  
"Meet me over at my car Tammy this will only take a minute" said Tammy.  
"Alright. See ya Link" said Tammy and she walked off. Link and Amber walked around the school.  
"Okay you got me here. What's up?" said Amber her arms still crossed over her chest.  
"I want you to stop spreading rumors about Tracy. It isn't right. I don't know if your doing it out of jealousy because she's more popular then you, or what. But you need to knock it off" Link warned Amber.  
"Excuse me? Who are you to tell me what to do Link? I'm going to say what the hell I want to. Tracy is a heifer. I can't believe your even with her. She's a whale" said Amber with disgust. Link glared at her.  
"Shut up Amber. Just stop it. You were doing this before you and I broke it off and your doing it now. Its time to grow up" said Link. "Why are you doing this anyway?"  
"That's none of your business. I can say whatever I want to. Everyone believes me over Tracy and they always will. You can't tell me what to do. And I'm not going to stop. Ever. Not until I get what I want" said Amber.  
"Oh yeah and what's thats that you want?" asked Link placing his hands on his hips.  
Amber smirked before she placed her hands on Link's chest and pushed him up against the school building. Link was caught off guard as Amber pressed her lips against his.  
When they pulled away Amber was smirking. "I'll see you later Link" said Amber. She walked away feeling accomplished. Meanwhile, Tammy who was hiding around the corner, had a camera and took a picture of Amber and Link kissing just like Amber told her to. Amber walked around the corner and Tammy showed her the picture.  
"You know what to do now" said Amber. Tammy nodded. She sent the pic to everyone in school. They laughed as they walked over to Amber's car, got in and drove away. Link who was still up against the wall couldn't believe Amber had just kissed him and then walked off. He wiped his mouth where Amber had kissed him.  
He walked back around the school mumbling to himself. "i can't believe Amber kissed me like that. Gross! I'm washing out my mouth with mouth wash when I get home" he mumbled.  
"Yo Link you alright?" said Seaweed as he walked out of the school and over to him.  
"Oh fine man" said Link. "Just tired I guess."  
"You look pissed off" Seaweed said giving him a look.  
"I'm fine man. I just want to get home. All this stupid homework and studying to do. Oh and the show to practice for tomorrow" Link said to him. "No worries I will survive" he played it off with singing a few bars from the classic song.  
Seaweed laughed. "Alright pal just as long as your okay" said Seaweed. Tracy and Penny walked out of the school.  
"Now Penny if you need me to have you come over to my house to study that will be okay" said Tracy. "I got to practice for the show anyways."  
"No that's okay Tracy" said Penny. "Ms. Feltenberg already has me set up with someone to tutor me. He's one of the best students in my class. And she wants him to tutor me every Wednesday after school."  
"Every Wednesday?" asked Seaweed.  
"Yes Seaweed. She really wants me to pass this class and graduate with you guys. Its only studying and I know I will pass if I have some help. I'm sorry you can't tutor me baby" said Penny to Seaweed. He shrugged his shoulders and then kissed Penny on the lips.  
"Its okay hon" said Seaweed. "Its just going to be hard not seeing you behind stage at the Corny Collins Show."  
"You guys will be great. You always are. And I will be at the hop next Friday so no worries" said Penny with a smile. Seaweed grinned back.  
"That's true."  
Link grabbed Tracy's hand in his and interlocked their fingers. They smiled at each other.  
"Well guys me and Trace are going to get going. We will see you guys tomorrow" said Link.  
"Alright Cracker boy. See ya" said Seaweed.  
"Bye Penny. Call me later" said Tracy.  
"Okay Trace. Bye" said Penny. Penny and Seaweed walked over to Seaweed's truck got in and then Seaweed drove away. Link and Tracy walked over to Link's car and they got in. They got on their seat belts and Link started up the car. He drove onto the road.  
While he was driving the image of Amber kissing Link played in his mind. 'why did she kiss me? What was that all about anyways?' he thought.  
Tracy looked at Link and saw a confused look on his face. "Link are you okay?" she asked him concerned. Tracy broke Link out of his thoughts and he took a glance at her. He smiled at her and then looked back at the road.  
"I'm alright babe. Just tired and a little stressed out. Because of school and the show and studying for these darn tests we have and finals that are coming up" said Link. He ran his hand through his hair and checked it again in the review mirror.  
"Oh I understand hon. Me too but I have you and we have each other so we will get through this" said Tracy with a smile.  
"That we will babe" said Link with an even bigger smile. He parked his car on the side of the road in front of Tracy's house and the Hardy Har Hut.  
He shut off the ignition and then turned to look at his girl. He took his hand and tucked a piece of Tracy's hair behind her ear. She blushed cutely and smiled up at him. Then they leaned in and kissed. Tracy wrapped her arms around Link's neck and his went right around her waist. He ran his hands up and down her sides as they heatedly started making out.  
Her hands played with the hairs on the back if Link's neck. While her tongue was playing with his and their lips were busy, Link ran one hand near tracy's ass while the other moved toward the front of her blouse.  
Just as Link was about to unbutton the first button on Tracy's blouse, they heard a knock on the door. Link and Tracy pulled away and looked out Link's window to see Tracy's dad looking at them smirking.  
Link rolled down his window.  
"Hey Mr. Turnblad" said Link with a small guilty grin. He was very red in the face as was Tracy who quickly got out of the car and walked over to stand next to her father.  
"Hi daddy" said Tracy.  
Wilbur laughed.. "If you two think I'm going to yell because I caught you two making out, don't worry I'm not. As long as when it comes to the other thing you guys will use protection and be smart about your actions" said Wilbur.  
"You don't have to worry about that sir. I already made up my mind that me and your daughter won't go that far anytime soon" said Link. He gave Tracy and appologetic look but she just smiled and mouth "its okay."  
"Good" said Wilbur. "I don't want to have any granndchildren running around here for another five to ten more years from now" said wilbur. "Now Tracy your mom wants you to do your chores before you get going on your homework. Say goodbye to Link and then go inside."  
"Yes daddy" said Tracy. "I'll be right in" said Tracy.  
"I'll see you later Link. Have a good day" said Wilbur as he shook Link's hand.  
"You too sir" said Link.  
Wilbur walked away from them. He walked inside the house. Tracy looked back at Link.  
"I'm sorry we can't continue this Link" said Tracy.  
"Its alright babe. Maybe some other time" Link said.  
"Link, did you mean what you told my father. About us not going far anytime soon?" said Tracy.  
"Yes I did Trace. We have too much to worry about right now Trace. School, graduation, the Corny Collins Show and what colleges we decide to go to once we graduate. I don't want to end up getting you pregnant or anything when were not even ready for one" Link explained to her, He grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.  
"I just want to be the respectful boyfriend who doesn't want his girlfriends parents to think he's up to no good. I want them to know that I have respect for you and them as well" said Link.  
"They do respect you Link" said Tracy.  
"I know but still I'm not going to take any risks right now. Maybe we can work up to it, but we will have to see hon" said Link.  
"Okay that sounds good. Well I better go in" said Tracy. She leaned in through the window and gave Link one more kiss on the lips. He kissed her back.  
"Bye baby" said Link.  
"Bye i love you Link" said Tracy.  
"I love you too babe" said Link. Tracy walked over to her house, opened the door and looked back at Link. She smiled and blew a kiss to him. He caught it and placed it on his lips. She laughed and waved at him before she walked inside her house and closed the door. Link drove home with a smile on his face all the way there.,


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 When Link got home he went up to the bathroom and washed his mouth out with mouth wash. "Ugh I still cant believe Amber kissed me! I don't like her like that anymore. She knows Im with Tracy and shes jealous that's all there is to it. She needs to back off and leave me and Trace alone. I just hope Tracy never finds out about Amber kissing me" Link said to himself. There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Link? You okay in there?" said his mom Maria Larkin. "Yeah mom I'm fine" said Link. "Are you sure?" Maria asked. Link sighed. He unlocked the bathroom door and opened it. "I'm fine mom. Just got a lot on my mind is all" said Link. "Okay hon. If your sure. Because I'm always here if you need someone to talk to" said Maria. "I know" said Link. He walked down the hall and into his bedroom. His mother followed him. "How was school?" she asked curiously. "Fine" said Link "And is Tracy doing well?" "Yes mom she's doing good too. Can I get to work on my homework please mom? I have a lot to do" said Link. "Sure hon. Ill call you when dinner is ready" said Maria. "Okay" said Link. Link opened his backpack after he sat down on his bed and started pulling out his books. Maria sighed and left Link's room. She walked back downstairs where her husband John just walked inside the house. "Hey babe" said John. he walked over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello" said Maria. John instantly could tell something was wrong with his wife by the tone of her voice. "Whats wrong?" asked John. "Well nothing really is wrong with me John. But I think there is something going on with Link" Maria told him. "He seems to be upset over something." "Is it girl trouble?" asked John. "I don't think so. He said Tracy is doing good. But that doesn't mean that other girls might be causing him problems with Tracy. I don't know why our son doesn't want to confide in us. He can tell us anything" said Maria. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. John followed her and then sat down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Listen hon Link is a teenager. He's going to be an adult soon. Hes not going to come to us with every little problem like he use to. He wants to figure things out for himself" said John. "I know" sighed Maria. "I just know that something is bothering Link and I want to know what it is." "Well maybe he will tell us when the time is right. We cant pressure him into telling is whats going on in his personal life. He'll start to think that we are invading in his personal space" said John. "When the time is right for Link he will tell us whats going on if he cant handle it. I know you don't like hearing that because you want to know now but babe he will tell us eventually. And then again maybe he wont because maybe this is something that he knows he can handle." "I guess your right John. I'm probably just being a bit paranoid or something" sighed Maria. "Our son's not a little boy anymore." "That's right hes not. He's becoming a bright young man. And we got to give him his space." "Right" said Maria. She kissed her husband on the lips. He kissed her back. "what was that for babe?" asked John although he was thrilled that his wife kissed him. "Do I need a reason to kiss you?" asked Maria giving John a look. "No no you don't. Im just curious as why you did" said John. "Because I love you. and it was a thank you" said Maria. "Oh. Well your very welcome honey. You know I'm always here for you" said John. "And I am you love" said Maria. They kissed again. Then Maria got off the couch and walked out of the room to the kitchen that was across the hall. Meanwhile upstairs Link was working on his homework when the phone in his room went off. He answered it. "Hello?" "Dude I thought you were with Tracy?" asked his friend Adam on the other line. "Yeah I am with Tracy. Why are you asking Adam? I thought you knew?" questioned Link. "Well occording to this picture I just received it looks like your not and are still in a relationship with Amber" said Adam. "What? Im not with Amber anymore. Me and her broke it off the day of the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant. I'm with Tracy" said Link. "Oh yeah? Well explain this picture" said Adam. He sent Link the picture to his email address. Links computer beeped and he walked over to it. He opened up the email he received from Adams phone. He saw a picture of himself and Amber kissing today. "How-What-" Link tried to get words to come out but he was in shock from how the picture of him and Amber kissing got to Adams phone. "Exactly you cant explain it because you are cheating on Tracy with Amber. Knew it" said Adam. "Wait Adam. Im not cheating on Tracy. Im not with Amber. Amber kissed me there. She had me shoved up against the wall of the school. She kissed me. I didn't see anyone else around. She had been talking to Tammy about something and I asked Amber if I could talk to her and I told her to back off of Tracy and to stop spreading rumors about her. I wanted to get to the bottom of it" said Link. "Amber didn't like that I was telling her what to do and she said that she wasn't going to knock it off and that she was going to do whatever she wanted at least until she got what she wanted." "But I didn't kiss Amber. Adam. She kissed me" said Link. "Well if what your saying is true then you might want to tell that to the whole school Link" said Adam. "Why do you say that?" asked Link. "Because whoever sent this picture sent it to everyone in school" said Adam. "Oh no" said Link. He sat down at his computer chair and slumped back into it. He laid his head down on his arms as he propped his knees up. "No no no no" he kept repeating over and over. "How am I going to fix this? Once Tracy sees this shes going to think I've been cheating on her and leave me" said Link. "Dude what am I going to do?" "I don't know man. But you better think of something" said Adam. They hung up with each other. Link looked back at his computer screen of him and Amber kissing. He got red in the face and glared angrily at the tv. he got up from his chair went behind his computer and unplugged it. Then he took it off his desk and threw it on the ground. The computer fell on the ground with a loud thud. Which caused both his parents to come running up the stairs. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Maria and John ran up the stairs and into their sons bedroom.

"Link? Link? Are you okay?" his mother asked all frantic like.

"Why the hell is your computer on the floor?" demanded John noticing the computer that he got for his son two years ago laying on his sons bedroom floor.

"I threw it on the ground after I unplugged it" said Link who was now sitting on his bed.

"Why on Earth did you do that?" asked John as he placed his hands on his hips.

"John calm down. I'm sure Link has a reasonable explanation for throwing his computer. He's probably upset about something. Right Link?" said Maria. "Your upset about something aren't you?"

"Yes I am mom. But I'm fine. I threw my computer on the ground because I was mad and upset over something that I just found out. If my computer is broken I'll pay for it to get fixed Dad, I promise. I'm sorry for scaring and worrying you guys" Link said.

"You had better pick up this computer and pray to god that it still works boy. You will be working till you leave this house if its broken to pay for it" said John.

"I know Dad and I will" said Link.

"Good" said John. "Come on Maria. Why don't you go get dinner started. Link seems fine now."

"But aren't you curious as to why he would throw his computer down on the ground and what got him upset?" asked Maria to John.

"Yes I am curious Maria. But its obvious to me that Link doesn't want to talk about it and he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to" said John.

"Thanks Dad. Don't worry mom I'll be okay. Its just something that happened at school today and now its going around the whole school and I just got upset and overreacted a bit too much. But don't worry. I promise I'm okay. This is something I'm hoping Ill be able to handle myself" Link said to Maria as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Are you sure? Because you know that were here for you if you do want to talk about it" said Maria.

"I know mom, and yes I'm sure" said Link.

"Okay" said Maria. She left the room. John followed her closing Link's bedroom door as he did so.

Link sighed and picked up his computer. He placed it back on his desk and hooked it back up. He noticed there was a scratch a small crack on his screen but other then that it looked okay. He sat down in his chair.

"What am I going to do? If Tracy sees that picture shes going to dump me. Or if she does see it maybe she wont if she lets me explain to her what happened" said Link to himself. He got off his chair and walked over to his bed. He laid down on it and placed his face into his pillow.

'Please I hope she understands and doesn't break up with me' Link thought.

Meanwhile Tracy was at her house watching tv with her dad when there was a knock on the door. Tracy got up off the couch and walked over to the front door. She opened it.

"Hey Penny" said Tracy.

"Hey Trace. Can we talk?" asked Penny.

"Sure" said Tracy. "Mama, Dad, Penny is here. Is it okay if she stays for dinner?" asked Tracy as she and Penny walked into the living room.

"That's fine dear" said Edna as she walked into the room. She glanced at Penny. "Penny you look upset about something hon. I everything okay?"

"Yes everythings fine Mrs. Turnblad. I just need to talk to Tracy about a um homework project" said Penny.

"Oh alright. Tracy go with Penny to your room" said Edna.

"Okay Mama. Come on Penny" said Tracy. They walked down the hall till they reached Tracy's room. They walked into her room and Tracy closed the door. They sat down on Tracy's bed.

"Okay Penny whats up" said Tracy.

"Well, I was at home when Seaweed called me. He told me something about something that he saw that a friend of his shown him from his phone" said Penny.

"Okay" said Tracy. "What was it that Seaweed saw? Is it something bad?"

"Well I think its bad and so does Seaweed. But I guess its how you look at it. But your not goin to like it at all" said Penny.

"What do you mean Penny?" asked Tracy. "What was it?"

"Im afraid to tell you" said Penny.

"Penny you can tell me anything you know that" said Tracy.

"I know. But im afraid to tell you because I know that your going to be upset" said Penny.

"Im going to be upset about it? What was it Penny? Please tell me" said Tracy.

Penny sighed. "It was a picture of Amber and Link kissing" said Penny. "It looks like it was just taken today."

"Amber and Link?" said Tracy.

Penny gave her a solemn nod. Tracy sat there staring at Penny like she couldn't believe her ears. She knew that her best friend would never lie to her about anything. But she also knew that Link and Amber use to date but they broke up the day of the Miss Teenage Hairspray Pageant. Their not together. She was with Link. Not Amber. But then why was there a picture of Amber and Link kissing on Seaweed's friends phone and why would Seaweed tell Penny about it? What was going on?

"Who showed Seaweed the photo?" asked Tracy.

"Duane did. He goes to our school. He is also Seaweed's cousin" said Penny.

"Who sent Duane the photo?" asked Tracy.

"He said he got it from his friend Adam. And Adam told him that he got it from Tammy. And that apparently its been sent to everyone in school" said Penny.

"Did Tammy take the photo?" asked Tracy.

"That I don't know" said Penny.

"Well hold on. We will find out. I have Tammy's number" said Tracy. She opened up her book bag that was on her bed beside her. She pulled out her phone address book and flipped through it. She found Tammy's number. She picked up the telephone that was on her nightstand and dialed Tammy's number. It ranf twice before Tammy answered.

"Hello?" said Tammy.

"Tammy its Tracy" said Tracy

"Oh hello Tracy. Why are you calling?" said Tammy on the other line. Although she knew all too well why Tracy was calling her.

"Well I was just informed about this picture that was taken of Link and Amber and that its going around the whole school. I was wondering if you took the picture" said Tracy.

"Yep I sure did. Saw the whole thing for myself. Link and Amber making out by school" said Tammy.

"And you didn't do anything to stop it? Just took the picture of Link and Amber kissing?" asked Tracy.

"Yep. Didn't think it was right that they were kissing. I thought he was with you" said Tammy.

"He is with me" said Tracy.

"Well then why was he kissing Amber? Why did I catch them making out? I can send you the picture of them kissing if you don't believe me" said Tammy.

"No I do believe you. But you can still send it to my email" said Tracy.

"Okay will do" said Tammy. "But I sorry Tracy. But I think Link is cheating on you with Amber. If I was you I leave him. He is known as a player throughout our school anyways."

"A player? What's that?" asked Tracy.

"You know someone that plays around with other girls while he's in a relationship" said Tammy. "Don't you know anything about the guy your with?"

"No I guess not. I guess I don't know anything about Link" said Tracy.

"No you don't. He's not the right guy for you Tracy. I think you better dump him before you get any more of your feelings hurt" said Tammy.

"Well I'm going to talk about this with Link first before I make any rash decision. But thank you for telling me Tammy. But do you think you can delete the picture?"

"Sure thing Tracy. And by the way that was by accident. I accidentally sent the picture to everyone in my contacts. I didn't mean to send it to the whole school. I hope you not mad at me for that. I'm really sorry" said Tammy as she lied through her teeth on the other line of the phone.

"Its okay Tammy. Just delete the picture. That's all I ask" said Tracy.

"Okay I will. Ill see you tomorrow at school" said Tammy.

"Yeah see you tomorrow" sighed Tracy. She hung up the phone.

"Wow I cant believe it Penny" said Tracy.

"Me either Tracy. This just doesn't seem like Link. Why is he cheating on you?" said Penny.

"I don't know Penny. I just cant believe that he is" said Tracy sadly. She looked down at her floor. Tears started brimming the corner of her eyes. She let her tears start to flow down her cheeks. Penny wrapped her arms around her and hugged her as her friend cried and cried into her chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning Link awoke not ready for the day at all. How was this all going to go down? How was he suppose to tell Tracy? What if she already knows? Is she going to break up with him? He prayed that she doesn't. He loved her so much more then he's loved any other girl. He wanted to spend his life with her someday. He didn't care that he was only in high school. Tracy meant the world to him and he has had dreams about marrying her and her someday becoming his wife. He wanted that with her. She was all he thought about most days and she was beautiful. He sighed.

'Please god I hope she doesn't break up with me and let's me talk to her about what happened' Link thought. He kept repeating that thought over and over in his mind as he got ready for school.

Meanwhile at Tracy's house Tracy couldn't sleep at all. She was up most of the night crying and thinking about why Link would cheat on her. So many bad thoughts were running through we head she didn't know what to think about the whole situation. All she knew was that she wanted to talk to Link. Hear his side of the story. And that if what happened was true Tracy would break up with him. But if it wasn't then Amber was goif to get her just desserts for trying to break her nd Link up for millionth time. She got ready for school after she got out of bed. As she got dressed she prayed to god and hoped that This was all a misunderstanding and wasn't true.

she left her room after she was dressed and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Tracy" said Edna as Tracy say down at the table. Tracy sighed as she started to pick at her pancakes.

She didn't say anything but just sat there.

"Tracy your mother said good morning to you" said Wilbur who was sitting next to his daughter reading the paper. Tracy looked up from her plate.

"Oh sorry Mama good morning" said Tracy as she tried to give her mother a smile.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Edna curiously. "You seem upset about something."

"I'm fine Mama. Just tired. I didn't sleep well last night" replied Tracy.

"Well eat your breakfast. I'm sure Link will be here shortly to take you to school" said Edna.

"oh I'm not riding with Link this morning. I'm going to walk to school" said Tracy. She stood up after she ate and placed her dishes in the sink.

"Oh well you better get a move on or you'll be late" said Edna.

"I know Mama. Ill see you guys later" said Tracy. She grabbed her knapsack off the chair she was sitting at and then walked out of the kitchen to the front door.

"You can tell that she's upset about something can't you dear?" Edna asked Wilbur. Wilbur nodded.

"Yes but I'm not going to pressure Tracy into telling us what's going on. I'm sure she will when the time is right" said Wilbur.

Edna nodded but watched out the window as she saw their daughter walk down the street away from their home.

Tracy walked to school silently. No singing. No talking to herself. No saying hi to people as they passed her on the street. Just kept to herself and to her thoughts. She was too upset to talk to anybody.

When she got to school she noticed that she was still early as everyone was standing outside the building waiting to go in when the bell rang. Tracy took to sitting on the stairs of the school her head in her arms. Iggy who noticed Tracy sitting on the stairs rather upset decided to walk over to her.

"Hey Tracy. You okay?" He asked her. Tracy looked up at him.

She sighed. "Not really Iggy but ill be okay. Thanks for asking and for coming over to see if I was okay" said Tracy.

"Your welcome. You do seem upset like something's bothering you. I know I'm not really a close friend to you like Penny and Seaweed are I just wanted to make sure you were okay" said Iggy.

Tracy smiled. "I'm okay. I am upset about something but ill be fine."

"you sure you don't want to talk about it? It might make you feel better" said Iggy as he sat down next to her.

Tracy sighed. She might as well talk to some one. "We'll you probably already know what's going on. There's this picture that Tammy sent to the whole school and its of Link and Amber kissing" said Tracy.

"Oh yeah I saw that. Adam sent it to me" said Iggy.

"Yeah and he got it from Tammy" said Tracy.

"It's just of them kissing. They did use to date you know. Maybe it's an old picture. That's what I thought it was when I saw it" said Iggy.

"Well occording to Tammy she said she saw Amber and Link kissing and then took a picture but was going to delete it and accidentally sent it to everyone in school" said Tracy.

"And you believe her?" Asked Iggy.

"We'll yeah. How else did she get that picture of them" said Tracy.

"Tracy, Link loves you. He's told me like 10 times. You are all he mostly talks about during studyhall" said Iggy. "I don't think he's cheating on you with Amber. Maybe he was set up when this happened. Have you talked to him about it?" Iggy told her.

"No. Not yet. I'm too afraid" said Tracy.

"Don't be afraid. Just talk to Link. And if you love him like you say you do then you will believe him over Tammy and forget and ignore this whole thing" said Iggy.

"Wow Iggy. That's good advice. Thank you. Why are you being so nice to me anyways?" Said Tracy.

"Because I think your a good person Tracy. And I know Link thinks so too. He loves you. You need to talk about this with him" said Iggy.

"I'm going to talk to Link. Thanks Iggy" said Tracy.

"Your welcome Trace" said Iggy. The bell rang and Tracy got Hoffman the stairs and went inside the school.

Link drove his car silently to school. He knew that he was already ten minutes late but he didn't care. He was upset and confused and badly wanted to talk to Tracy. He parked his car in the parking lot, shut off the ignition and then went inside the school.

"Mr Larkin" said Mr. Welder just as Link walked inside the building. Link tuned and looked at his third period teacher.

"Yes sir" said Link.

"You are ten minutes late for homeroom. Detention" said Mr Welder.

Link sighed walked over to the teacher and took his pink detention slip from him. He read that it was during lunch and he didn't care. He walked away from the teacher to his locker. He reached it and dialed his combination.

"Hey Cracker Boy!" called Seaweed from behind him. Ltank didn't turn around just ignored his friend and started grabbing his books for his classes. Seaweed stormetoo over to Link and tappe him angrily on the shoulder.

"Hello earth to Link. I'm trying to talk to you" said Seaweed.

"Seaweed I don't want to talk to any oft except for Tracy. So can you please just leave me alone" said Link. He closed his locker door.

"Look man were going to talk about what happened yesterday. Why were you kissing Amber? Your with Travy. Don't you care? Are you that heartless?" Said Seaweed. This time Link turned around and stared Seaweed right in the face.

Thats when Seaweed notice the dark circles under Links eyes. The red nd swollen look in his eyes which were caused from up all night crying. The year streaked face as did he was crying on his way to school. Seawed frowned in concern for his friend.

"Link I" he as tarted again but Link cut him off.

"Look Seaweed you don't know what happened yesterday because you weren't there. Amber had me shoved up against the wall of the school and then she kisses me. And to make matter worse Tammy must have saw us from around the corned and took a picture. And then because she Ambers friend she sent it to the whole school" said Link. "You don't know what I have been through since last night nor will you understand."

"But I will say this. I love Tracy and I am not cheating on her. I may have did some pretty wrong things in the past but that doesn't mean that I'm doing it now. I love Tracy she means the world to me. I don't care about Amber and I certainly don't have feelings for her anymore. And you are my friend then you would listen to me and not believe in this."

"Link I am your friend. And now after you explain this to me I don't believe in this picture that I saw. You probably were set up by Amber and that sounds just like something that conniving bitch would do" said Seaweed. "I believe you man. And I know if you tell Tracy exactly what you just told me she will believe you too."

"Thanks man and I hope so too" said Link. He smiled at his friend. Seaweed smiled back at him.

"Come on man. Lets go fine Tracy and Penny after class and talk to them about this whole thing" said Seaweed.

"Wait man. I think I should talk to Tract in private about this" said Link

"Good idea. Admiring lunch sound alike the best time" said Seaweed.

"I can't during lunch I have detention"said Link.

"We'll it looks like I'm just going to have to make sure Tracy gets detention with you" said Seaweed with a smirk.

"And how are you going to do that?" Asked Link.

"You'll see" said Seaweed.

Link shook his head with a smile. "Whatever you say man" said Link. They walked to class together talking about dancing the whole way there.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hey Penny, Tracy wait up!"

Penny and Tracy stopped walking toward their next class and turned around. Seaweed joined them.

"Hey hon" said Penny. Penny and Seaweed shared a kiss.

"Hey" said Seaweed.

"What's up Seaweed me and Penny got to get to class?" asked Tracy.

"I was wondering if you talked to Link yet Tracy?" Seaweed asked her.

Tracy shook her head. "No I haven't spoken to Link yet. But I plan to during lunch time."

"Well you wont be able to talk to him then" said Seaweed.

"And why not?" asked Tracy.

"He has detention during lunch period" said Seaweed.

"Detention? How on earth did he get detention?" asked Penny.

"He was over 10minutes late for school" said Seaweed.

"That's not like Link to be late for school" said Penny. "Is he okay?"

"He seems to be fine just upset about what's been going on since yesterday. That picture Tammy took was a set up. Amber had him up against the wall and she kissed him. Tammy took it probably all part of Amber's plan and then she sent it to the whole school" Seaweed told them.

"Well according to Tammy she said she accidentally sent it to the whole school and that she walked around the corner and saw Link and Amber making out" said Tracy putting her hands on her hips. ""So whoever told you that Seaweed is obviously lying."

"Link told me that. He's not lying. Come on Tracy after all you have been through with the bullying and the rumors you really believe that Tammy's not the one that's lying to you?" said Seaweed.

Tracy thought about it for a moment. 'Tammy was one of the girls that use to pick on me when I first started on the show. And she is more of Amber's friend then she is of mine. Maybe she is lying. It makes sense if she is. Link wouldn't lie to me' she thought.

"He's not lying Tracy. You really need to talk to him and hear his side of the story first before making any rash decisions" said Seaweed.

Tracy sighed. "I already plan on talking to Link. But since I cant during lunch time I'll have to wait till after school."

"Or you can talk to him during lunch" said seaweed with a smirk on his face.

Penny and Tracy looked at each other.

"How is she suppose to talk to Link if he's going to be in detention?" asked Penny.

"If she gets herself in detention" said Seaweed with a smile. "She could start a food fight or maybe throw a piece of food at a teacher. Those are some suggestions that will get her in detention."

"Im not going to get myself in detention. I will just talk to Link after school" said Tracy. She grabbed Penny by the hand. "Come on Penny lets go. Were going to be late for class."

"Oh okay. Bye Seaweed" said Penny. She hurriedly kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before Tracy pulled her off in the direction toward their next class. Seaweed watched them go before he ran off to find Link.

He saw him slumped back against his locker staring up at the ceiling arms crossed. Seaweed walked over to him.

"Hey you okay man?" Seaweed asked.

"Still upset. I really need to talk to Tracy. Did you try to get her to get detention during lunch time so that I could talk to her?" asked Link.

Seaweed shook his head. "No she doesn't want to get detention. She said she was going to talk to you after school."

"Yeah and by then it will be too late" said Link.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she would have taken the whole day to have given this a lot of thought. And by the time we do talk she will say we are over. She will believe Tammy and Amber and this whole lie over me and that will just be the end of it" said Link.

"I might as well wait till after school to hear her say the words that were over" he added, He turned away from Seaweed so that he could wipe away a tear out of his eye.

"Whoa whoa hang on there Cracker boy. I didn't say she was breaking up with you. I told her what you told me. I'm sure that after school you and her will talk about what happened. And if by then she still doesn't believe you then at least you can say you tried" said Seaweed.

"Yeah I guess. I just don't want to loose her Seaweed I love Tracy with my whole heart" said Link.

"Then maybe you should write her a note" said Seaweed. "And put it in her locker. And then when she opens her locker next it will fall out she will read it and maybe it will change her mind if she is thinking about breaking up with you."

"That's a good idea man" said Link. "Ill do that. I just hope it works. I know exactly what to write too. Ill see ya later."

Link ran off to class. Seaweed smiled as he watched his friend go glad that he wasn't loosing hope. He knew that Tracy and Link were meant to be. And he also knew that they would work this whole thing out. He just knew it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tracy thought and thought about what she was going to say to Link. A part of her did believe him but then another part believed Tammy too. Before link and her got together Link was with Amber. He probably did still have feelings for her and that's why they kissed. Tracy understood that. Even though she's never been in a relationship and this with Link was her very first. She did understand if Link might still have feelings for Amber. Maybe he just didn't want to admit it to himself.

"Maybe I should just break it off with him" she said to herself while she looked in the mirror in the girls bathroom. She had just got done with her fourth period class and the next class she had was study hall. She sighed. "But I love Link. I've always had a crush on him since like junior high. He's been such a good boyfriend so far. why would now be any different? did she do something wrong? Was she just not what Link Larkin wanted anymore? She sighed. She didn't know what to think.

Just then outside of the bathroom she heard Amber and Shelly talking. Tracy ran inside one of the stalls and closed the door she locked it just as Amber and Shelly walked inside the restroom.

"So you set Link up?" Shelly asked Amber,

"Yep. Thanks to Tammy taking the picture and sending it to the whole school, now all that's left is for Tracy to break it off with Link and then he will be mine. Just like my mom wanted it" said Amber with a smile.

"Did your mom tell you to do this?" asked Shelly.

"Yes. and a lot more" replied Amber. "But right now this is just part of one of her plan."

"What's part two?" questioned Shelly curiously.

"To get Link and Tracy kicked off the show" said Amber.

"And how do you and your mother plan on doing that?" asked Shelly.

"You'll see" said Amber. "Come on lets get to class."

"Okay" said Shelly. They left the restroom. Tracy unlocked the stall she was in and walked out of it. She couldn't believe what she just heard. This was all part of a plan! Link was set up! She couldn't believe that she was actually having doubts about how Link felt about her and she accused him of cheating even though he wasn't doing it at all. She cried herself to sleep the night before all over a stupid lie. She glared angrily. She stormed out of the bathroom following the way where Amber and Shelly had taken off.

She walked a bit ways behind them following them all the way till they reached their class. Just as the bell rang Tracy walked into the room too.

"Tracy Turnblad this isn't your class" said Mrs. Wimzey just as Tracy walked into the room.

"I know Mrs. Wimzey but I have to talk to Amber for a minute" said Tracy. Amber was sitting in the back of the room giggling and talking to Shelly and Tammy.

"Well it can wait till after class. You need to get to your own class" said Mrs. Wimzey.

"I will in a minute" said Tracy. She walked over to Amber, Tammy and Shelly.

She crossed her arms over her chest when she reached them.

"Hello Amber" said Tracy.

Amber looked at her. "Tracy? What are you doing in here? Don't you have detention to get too or something?" said Amber with a sneer. Tammy and Shelly giggled.

"I'm here to tell you to back off me and Link. I know what your up too. I know that that picture that Tammy took is all part of your plan to get me and Link to break up so that you can have him all to yourself" said Tracy. "So I came to tell you to back off and leave me and Link and my friends alone. I don't believe you and neither does Link or anybody else. Your plan isn't going to work. And me and Link aren't going to break up."

Amber stood up and looked at Tracy. "I don't know what your talking about Tracy and accusing me of doing something I didn't do isn't right. Mrs. Wimzey can you please get Tracy out of here?" said Amber.

"Yes. Tracy lets go" said Mrs. Wimzey.

"Hang on" said Tracy. She looked back at Amber before she suddenly took her hand and slapped Amber right across the face. Everyone in the room gasped in shock. Tracy wasn't the kind of person to hit someone or to start a fight but Amber ticked her off and this was the last straw.

Tracy watched on as Amber grabbed the side of her face where Tracy slapped her. And before she knew it Amber started crying.

"Oh suck it up Amber. You deserved it and you know it" said Tracy.

Mrs. Wimzey walked over to them and she grabbed Tracy by the arm. "Tracy you are going to the principals office. Amber why don't you go to the nurse's office and get some ice for your face."

"Yes Mrs. Wimzey" said Amber. She grabbed her books and started walking out of the room. But before she left she turned back to look at Tracy with a smile. Then she skipped out of the room.

"Amber was faking it! She wasn't really crying! She did deserve to get slapped! Mrs. Wimzey didn't you see her smile before she left?" said Tracy

"Tracy stop it right now! This is low even for you. Now you are going to the principals office. And after I tell him what you did you probably will have detention for the rest of the school year" said Mrs. Wimzey as she started to drag Tracy out of the classroom.

"But then I wont be able to graduate" said Tracy.

"Oh well sucks to be you. You shouldn't be accusing people of doing something that they didn't do and you shouldn't of hit someone" said Mrs. Wimzey.

"But Amber did set up Link. I heard her say it in the bathroom. I heard her tell Shelly. Mrs. Wimzey why don't you believe me?"

"Because you haven't given me a real reason to believe you Tracy" said Mrs. Wimzey. They reached the principals office and Mrs. Wimzey knocked on the door. The principal opened it.

"Mrs. Wimzey? Ms. Turnblad is everything alright?" said Mr. Davidson.

"No sir. Tracy is going around accusing people of doing something they didn't do. And she also hit another student. I think you know what to do with her" said Mrs. Wimzey.

"Yes I do" said Mr. Davidson as he gave Tracy a look. "Inside Ms. Turnblad. We have a lot to discuss before I send you off home."

"Home?!"

"Yes. Im also going to call your parents. Thank you for bringing her here Mrs. Wimzey. You may go back to your students" said Mr. Davidson.

"Your welcome" said Mrs. Wimzey. She smiled at Tracy before she walked off. Tracy sadly watched her go before she walked into the principals office. Mr. Davidson followed her before he closed the door behind them.


End file.
